La femme qui atteindra son cœur
by Shyzy-Kyoichi
Summary: Regina est une reine veuve. Sa vie se résume entre ses devoirs envers son royaume, ses vengeances personnelles et ses rendez-vous libidineux avec des femmes de joie. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma entre dans sa vie et la change petit à petit. Avertissements : mention de viol, torture, proxénétisme, sexe.
1. Chapter 1

\- Garde !

Le seul cri ameuta le château de la reine. Ses sentinelles se bousculant afin de servir la reine dans un délai minime, évitant le tragique destin qui attend ceux qui osent la faire attendre. Graham fut le premier à atteindre la salle du trône et à s'agenouiller devant la reine.

\- Oui, Majesté.

\- Fais venir la fille !

\- À vos ordres.

Il se recula, ne croisant que brièvement le regard de la femme, avant que celle-ci ne se détourne et s'installe gracieusement sur son siège.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparu en compagnie d'une brune, au corps élancé, habillée de haillons et affublée d'un collier en cuir, une corde accrochée à la boucle permettant au garde de la tirer.

Graham tira sur la corde, faisant trébucher la femme au pied de la reine.

\- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda rhétoriquement la reine.

\- Je suis désolée Majesté, je ne voulais pas...

\- Assez ! la coupa t-elle. Qu'avons-nous conclu lorsque vous avez commencé à travailler pour moi ?

\- De ne jamais divulguer quoi que ce soit qui se passe dans le château ou qui ai un rapport avec sa Majesté.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je suis désolée Majesté, cet homme voulait s'en prendre à mon fils...

La reine leva une main, faisant taire la femme.

\- Pour ta trahison, tu seras châtiée.

La femme leva ses yeux du sol vers la reine, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

La reine s'approcha et essuya une des larmes.

\- Jetez-la au cachot !

Elle se tourna vers son trône pendant que ses gardes attrapaient la femme par les bras.

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Mon fils... pleura la femme.

La reine ne tourna que sa tête avant de répondre avec un sourire sadique :

\- Te rejoindra bien assez tôt.

Les cris qui emplirent le château alertèrent le reste des personnes y vivant, y compris le père de la reine, Henry, qui se précipita dans la salle contournant les sentinelles qui emmenaient la femme dans les sous-sols du palais.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où emmènent-ils Elizabeth ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, père.

\- Regina...

La femme leva de nouveau la main, faisant taire son père comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec la femme.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! cria t-elle. Regina est morte il y a longtemps. Quand mère et toi m'avez vendue au plus offrant.

\- Nous ne t'avons pas vendue.

\- Offrir sa propre fille au roi pour redorer le blason familial, comment appelles-tu ça ?

\- Je...

\- Je ne veux pas entendre à nouveau tes pathétiques excuses. Tu as encore de la chance d'être en vie après ce que vous m'avez fait, ne porte pas cette chance trop loin.

Le vieil homme acquiesça, conscient que dans son état de fureur Regina ne pourrait entendre raison. Il savait ce que sa fille avait vécu avec le roi. Violée, torturée et traitée comme une vulgaire poupée, sa fille ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'elle était autrefois.

Bien sûr il avait protesté quand sa femme avait mis au point ce plan horrible de marier sa fille pour la prospérité et pour l'éloigner de son premier amour, mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher et encore aujourd'hui il s'en blâmait.

Comment pourrait-il en vouloir à Regina d'être devenue ainsi après tout ce qu'elle avait subi ?

Après la mort de son mari, elle avait repris le trône, se retrouvant pour la première fois maître de sa propre vie. Depuis plus rien ne lui faisait peur et elle assumait pleinement son homosexualité, invitant souvent quelques prostituées de bas étages à partager son lit. Elizabeth faisait partie de ces femmes.

* * *

La venue de la reine était toujours un événement important dans la petite maison close. Les différentes femmes se mettant en valeur pour espérer impressionner suffisamment la reine, pensant toutes que c'était un honneur de se faire choisir.

Ursula, la gérante de la maison close, occupait la reine en lui proposant de boire le thé pendant que ces femmes se préparaient. Ensuite, elle les faisait défiler une par une devant la reine jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne décide laquelle rejoindrait sa couche pour l'heure, les jours ou parfois les semaines à suivre.

Regina ne prenait jamais en compte les plus téméraires ou extravagante. Ce qu'elle cherchait surtout était une femme obéissante, qui n'oserait la remettre en question ou divulguer ce qui pouvait se passer au château ou dans sa chambre.

Alors que la douzième femme défilait devant une reine ennuyée, un homme entra dans la maison précipitamment, tenant une femme fermement par le bras qui maintenait la tête baissée.

\- Ursula ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as refilé là ?

La dite femme se tourna alors vers l'homme, se levant, provoquant l'énervement de la reine pendant que celui-ci envoyait la femme au sol.

\- Tu l'as choisie Robin ! Je t'avais prévenue que celle-ci n'était pas comme celle que tu emmène d'habitude.

À ce nom, le sang de la reine bouillonna.

Il avait fait partit des amis de son mari, de ceux qui avaient profité de son corps lorsque le roi la ''prêtait'' pour qu'elle satisfasse ses plus sombres désirs. Personne n'avait su que le roi été un voyeur, préférant regarder d'autres personnes abuser physiquement de sa jeune femme plutôt que de le faire lui même. Alors parfois, lors de soirées mondaines, il satisfaisait cette « passion » en en faisant profiter ses amis.

Elle avait retrouvé la plupart des personnes qui lui avait fait subir ces choses, Robin était l'un des derniers qu'elle n'avait pu trouver.

La reine vit rouge, quelques souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire alors qu'elle imaginait ce qu'il avait pu faire à cette femme dont elle n'avait pas encore pu voir le visage, caché par un rideau de cheveux blond alors qu'elle restait au sol.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme, sa haine prenant le dessus sur son désir de trouver une femme pour la nuit, se leva et avança lentement vers le groupe en balançant ses hanches plus que de raison.

\- Robin, Robin, Robin... Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas traiter les femmes comme tu le fais ?

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur le décolleté attrayant de la reine, imperceptiblement il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Gina... Tu ne t'es jamais plainte à ce que je sache.

Quand elle arriva dans son espace personnel elle lui attrapa la mâchoire avec la main gauche, tournant la tête de l'homme sur le côté, pendant qu'elle se penchait vers son oreille.

\- Si tu savais ce que je voudrais faire de toi à ce moment, murmura t-elle.

Au membre dur qui se frottait contre sa cuisse, la reine sut qu'elle atteignait son but. Elle descendit sa main droite jusqu'au pantalon de l'homme.

\- Voyons si ce petit est toujours aussi frétillant.

Regina baissa légèrement le pantalon de l'homme, laissant sortir son membre durci par l'excitation.

\- Oh, dit-elle regardant entre leurs deux corps. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire maintenant ?

Elle jeta un œil sur ses gardes qui étaient à l'entrée, leur faisant signe avec sa tête de maintenir Robin. Alors qu'elle jouait avec sa main droite contre l'homme, provoquant un gémissement de celui-ci.

Lorsque les deux bras de Robin furent maintenus, elle lâcha la mâchoire de l'homme et sans qu'il ne le voit attrapa un des poignards de ses gardes, le baissa rapidement jusqu'au membre qu'elle maintenait toujours de sa main droite et le lui coupa.

Le cri perçant de l'homme remplit la maison, provoquant une agitation sans nom dans le petit village.

\- Jetez moi ça dehors ! ordonna t-elle aux sentinelles qui maintenait l'homme debout.

\- Bien Majesté.

\- Et ça aussi, dit-elle en jetant le reste de corps qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

Regina tira de sa manche un mouchoir, se tourna vers les personnes qui était restées dans la pièce tout en essuyant le sang de ses mains, toutes étaient choqués de ce qui venait de se passer, sauf une personne.

La blonde était restée au sol, elle n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours le sol.

\- Relève toi !

\- Tu as entendu sa Majesté Emma ? Relève toi !

La femme en question se releva, se tenant maintenant devant la reine et la proxénète.

\- Je suis désolée Majesté...

Regina leva la main, faisant taire Ursula.

\- Montre moi ton visage.

Emma leva la tête vers la reine mais ses yeux étaient toujours tournés vers le sol.

\- Regarde moi.

Alors que Emma regardait enfin la reine, ses yeux inexpressifs provoquèrent un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires chez Regina mais le plus fort était de la protéger. Son estomac se contracta et une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit s'empara d'elle.

\- Celle-là.

\- Mais Majesté...

Regina courba un sourcil, se tournant vers Ursula.

\- Bien, je vais vous la préparer.

\- Qu'elle soit au château avant le coucher du soleil, dit Regina avant de se tourner et de sortir de la maison.

À plusieurs mètres du bâtiment gisait le corps de Robin, l'homme s'étant vidé de son sang.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina était en train de lire les rapports qui lui avait été transmis concernant son royaume. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la vie dans le royaume de la reine faisait bon vivre. Les terres étaient cultivable et depuis que le roi était mort, les différences entre riches et pauvres se faisaient moindre. Les récoltes étaient équitablement réparties et le travail ne manquait pas.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'un de ses gardes.

\- Majesté, la fille est arrivée.

\- Bien, qu'on l'habille et qu'elle me rejoigne dans la salle à manger. Et dites au domestiques de servir le repas.

\- Comme il vous plaira Majesté.

La reine prit le temps de finir de lire ses rapports, avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la salle à manger. Elle s'installa, la table déjà préparée par ses domestiques et n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant qu'un garde ne lui amène la femme et ne reparte.

\- Avance. Dit-elle en voyant que Emma ne bougeait pas de l'endroit où l'homme l'avait laissée.

Une servante tira la chaise en arrière pour qu'elle puisse s'installer, puis une autre leur servit un verre de vin à chacune.

\- Merci Ruby.

Ruby s'inclina avant de repartir par une porte différente de celle où Emma avait fait son entrée, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux assiettes pleines dans les mains.

\- Votre père s'excuse de son absence mais il a déjà soupé.

Regina acquiesça, son père devait avoir eu vent de son dernier « exploit » et ne voulait sûrement pas la voir pour le moment.

Elle commença à manger, remarquant très vite que Emma n'avait toujours pas bougé, ses mains jointes sur ses jambes et la tête baissée.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Un corps vide ne tiens pas debout.

Emma hocha la tête et attaqua son assiette.

\- Tu n'es pas bavarde, hein.

\- Je suis désolée Majesté.

\- Ne t'excuse pas.

À la fin du repas, la reine se leva et emmena la femme jusqu'à la chambre réservée spécialement pour les femmes de plaisir comme Emma. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre et dans ce palais ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Si je sais que tu parles, tu ne reverra plus la lumière du soleil.

Emma acquiesça, habituée aux menaces venant de ses « employeurs ».

\- Bien, entre, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Un lit à baldaquin occupait la majeure partie de celle-ci, une coiffeuse avec un immense miroir se trouvait sur la droite de la pièce, tandis qu'une armoire se tenait à côté du balcon donnant sur la cour du château.

La reine se positionna derrière Emma, passa un bras autour d'elle, une main sur le ventre de la femme pendant que l'autre repoussait les longs cheveux blonds sur le côté, lui donnant accès au cou pâle lui permettant d'y déposer des baisers.

Ses mains bougèrent, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au décolleté de la femme, emprisonnant un à un ses seins.

\- Dis moi ce que tu aimes.

\- Tout ce que vous aimerez Majesté, répondit Emma.

Regina la retourna, jumelant leurs lèvres doucement. Très vite elle ouvrit la bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de celle d'Emma, tout en défaisant la robe de la femme.

\- As-tu déjà couché avec une femme ?

\- Non Majesté.

La robe d'Emma tomba à leurs pieds, la laissant dans un corset et une culotte courte choisis spécialement pour la reine par ses serviteurs. Illuminant le regard de Regina.

\- Et comment te sens-tu avec le fait de le faire avec moi ce soir ?

\- Je suis là pour vous servir Majesté.

La reine tourna à nouveau Emma, lui enlevant le corset serré.

\- Allonge toi, dit-elle en désignant le lit.

Emma obéit, s'installant entre les oreillers au dessus des couvertures. Regina défit sa propre robe, ses seins se libérant de leur prison de tissu.

Elle monta sur le lit, surplombant les hanches de la femme. Joignant à nouveau leurs lèvres pendant que sa main caresse le téton durci par le froid d'Emma. La femme se cambra, ne pouvant contenir les effets que la reine avait sur son corps.

\- Je suis désolé Majesté, je ne le referais plus.

Le regard de Regina changea, une vague d'inquiétude passant dans ses yeux marrons alors que sa deuxième main caressait la joue d'Emma.

\- Ne t'excuse pas de ressentir quelque chose, laisse toi aller Emma.

C'était la première fois que la reine utilisait le prénom de la femme et cela envoya une vague de chaleur dans le corps d'Emma.

\- Regarde moi.

Les yeux de la femme se posèrent sur les orbes marron devant eux.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Ce que vous exigerez bon de faire Majesté.

Regina grogna. Descendant sa main plus bas sur le corps de la femme. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le pubis d'Emma toujours couvert de sa culotte, son excitation monta d'un cran. Les yeux de la femme toujours dans les siens, elle continua sa descente toujours plus bas jusqu'à sentir l'humidité recouvrant le dernier tissu de la femme.

Regina enleva la culotte d'Emma puis la sienne avant de reprendre son ancienne position.

\- Touche moi.

Emma entreprit alors le même chemin que la reine précédemment, légèrement choquée quand ses doigts glissèrent en atteignant l'antre dégoulinante de la reine.

Suivant les mouvements que la reine faisait Emma la pénétra avec un doigt, puis deux. L'orgasme pointa très vite son nez chez les deux femmes et bientôt elle se retrouvèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre, enfin Regina était blottie, Emma pour sa part ne faisait que tenir la reine contre son corps, obéissante comme toujours.

Les quelques minutes de paix détendirent la reine, contrairement à Emma qui, comme avec chaque amant qui la désirait, se demandait ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver par la suite. Car telle était sa vie depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, elle était « vendue » au plus offrant, passant de mains en mains et de lit en chambre de torture pour certains.

La première fois qu'ils couchaient avec elle était toujours douce, ce qu'elle qualifiait de temps d'adaptation, mais les fois suivantes révélées souvent leurs désirs inavoués, ils savaient qu'elle était payée pour leur obéir entièrement et bien souvent ils profitaient de son statut de prostituée pour assouvir leurs pires fantasmes.

C'est à ses douze ans qu'elle avait appris les ficelles du métier, elle avait maintes fois voulu se sauver, mais elle n'avait aucun endroit où se rendre et n'avait de toutes façons pour seule famille que les habitantes de la maison close, celles-ci l'élevant alors que sa mère était morte dans les bras d'un de ses clients.

Devenant l'une des plus jeunes prostituées de la maison et l'une des plus demandées. Elle avait appris que plus vous paraissez jeune, plus vous attirez les hommes et malheureusement pour elle, le temps n'avait pas semblé vouloir la faire vieillir.

Elle avait aussi très vite compris que temps qu'elle obéissait et se laissait faire, les choses se passaient beaucoup mieux. Dès lors elle avait abandonné sa vie, la laissant entre les mains de Ursula et accessoirement entre celles de ses clients.

Le mouvements de la reine la firent sortir de ces pensées, raidissant son corps d'anticipation. Et même si celui-ci la suppliait de dormir, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller alors qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures se trouvait dans le même lit qu'elle.

Le visage de Regina apparut dans son champ de vision, scrutant ses yeux vert qu'elle baissa vers son ventre par habitude. Le doigt de la reine lui releva légèrement le menton.

\- Regarde moi.

Les yeux d'Emma rencontrèrent ceux de la reine et elle ne sut quoi penser de cette magnifique femme et de la lueur dans ces yeux marrons.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, dit-elle en se levant, je te ferai apporter de nouveaux habits à ton réveil.

Emma acquiesça, relâchant le souffle qu'elle ne savait pas avoir retenu. Regina se rhabilla et quitta la chambre.

La femme aurait pu se détendre, seule dans une chambre, alors que la reine lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant le lendemain. Mais son expérience passée lui rappelait que vous n'êtes jamais à l'abri d'une pulsion de la part d'un amant, nombre de fois elle avait cru pouvoir se reposer alors que ceux-ci partaient, et pourtant elle se faisait réveiller par leurs assaut contre son corps.

Depuis, Emma ne dormait que d'un œil, toujours aux aguets et se reposait vraiment que les peu de jours où elle pouvait retrouver sa chambre dans la maison close au petit matin.

* * *

Malgré les réticences de son cerveau, Emma avait réussi à dormir, son corps meurtri semblant moins douloureux qu'il ne l'avait été.

La robe qui avait été choisie par Ursula et avec laquelle elle était arrivée la veille était posée à quelques mètres du lit où elle était allongée. Une bassine d'eau l'attendait sur la coiffeuse pour sa toilette.

Ni une, ni deux, Emma entreprit son rituel du matin et quand elle l'eut fini, elle sortit de sa chambre où se trouvait un des gardes de la reine.

\- Sa Majesté vous attend.

Emma acquiesça, que pouvait-elle dire de plus de toute façon ? Elle était ici, dans le château de la reine et celle-ci payait pour ses services, ce n'était pas comme-ci elle pouvait être libre de sa vie.

Elle suivit l'homme jusqu'à la salle à manger d'hier, étonnée d'y remettre les pieds si tôt. Généralement elle ne mettait les pieds dans ces salles que lorsque ses clients voulait montrer son joli visage à leur invités. Mais apparemment pour la reine, il en était autrement.

Le garde la conduisit à la même place que la veille, mais ce matin un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche se tenait face à elle.

\- Emma, je me demandai quand tu nous ferais le plaisir de nous rejoindre. Dit la reine.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, la même servante que la veille lui tirant la chaise.

Le vieil homme qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis son entrée dans la pièce prit la parole.

\- Emma, c'est ça ?

Emma acquiesça.

\- Quand es-tu arrivée ?

Emma se tourna vers la reine, attendant de savoir si elle pouvait répondre à cette question.

\- Elle est arrivée hier soir père, ne pouvons-nous pas la laisser manger en paix ?

\- Je voulais juste rendre ce petit-déjeuner agréable.

Après cet interlude, plus personne ne parla.

À la fin du repas, la reine congédia Emma. Un des gardes était chargé de la reconduire à la maison close dans un carrosse, mais dès qu'ils eurent franchi le pont-levis, celui-ci se montra très entreprenant et Emma savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer.

* * *

À son arrivée à la maison, la plupart des filles étaient dans le salon, profitant du calme de la matinée malgré les quelques clients présent.

Emma ne prit pas le temps de saluer ses « collègues », elle monta directement dans sa chambre, voulant effacer les traces de sueur et autres liquides corporels que le garde lui avait laissé.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux femmes entrèrent pendant qu'elle préparait ses affaires.

\- Alors, comment c'était ?

\- Laisse moi, Cruella.

Cette dernière croisa le regard de sa partenaire.

\- Mademoiselle revient à peine du château et se pense déjà supérieure à nous ? Je pense que tu dois revoir ta place petite !

L'acolyte de Cruella attrapa Emma par ses bras, la maintenant fermement sur le lit pendant que Cruella la surplombait et lui attrapait la mâchoire.

\- Sache une chose : la reine se lassera de toi, comme les autres, et ce jour-là, je serai prête à la combler ! Personne ne veut de toi, la seule chose qui les intéresse c'est ce joli petit minois et j'espère qu'elle se rendra compte très vite que tu ne pourra jamais lui donner ce qu'elle attend d'une femme.

Elle se relève et lui crache au visage.

\- Tu finiras bientôt comme cette salope d'Elizabeth.

Elle regarde sa complice et sort de la chambre, celle-ci lâche une des mains d'Emma pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de sortir elle aussi.

* * *

\- Garde !

\- Oui, Majesté. Dit-il en s'agenouillant.

\- Fais venir Jefferson !

\- Tout de suite Majesté.

Regina était à table. À ses côtés se tenait Ruby, la servante.

Jefferson, l'un des gardes de la reine entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander Majesté ?

\- Ce matin, je t'ai donner un ordre. Quel était-il ?

\- Ramener la catin chez elle Majesté.

Ruby pouvait sentir la colère de la reine s'évacuer par tout les pores de sa peau, dieu qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à la place de cet homme.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ai conduite, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, Majesté.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non, je vous assure Majesté.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu pensais que je ne saurais jamais ce que tu as fait ? De quel droit souilles-tu ce qui est à moi ?

\- Je... C'est...

La reine leva la main.

\- Cette femme, vois-tu, n'avait rien à faire entre tes sales pattes. Et pour ce que tu lui as fait, tu seras exécuté dans la soirée.

\- Mais... Majesté.

\- Il suffit ! Gardes, emmenez cet être abjecte dans les cachots en attendant son exécution.

Pendant que les sentinelles s'emparaient de Jefferson, Ruby se pencha vers la reine.

\- Je suis désolé Majesté, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'emprunter le carrosse pour aller au marché, mais c'est plus rapide...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous punir, toi et ce stupide cocher.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de mal à Gus, Majesté. Je ne le referais plus, je vous le promet.

\- Compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense au contraire que tu feras partie du trajet à partir de ce jour. Mais plus à l'avant, tu seras dans le carrosse et si cela devait se reproduire, j'attends de toi que tu me préviennes dès ton retour.

\- Comme il vous sera grès, Majesté. Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ?

\- Mon appétit m'a été retiré. Je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, il en reste trois encore. _

_Voulez-vous la description de la torture de Jefferson ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_La première partie concerne la torture de Jefferson, si vous ne voulez pas en lire d'avantage, rendez-vous après la ligne de séparation. Cette partie n'était pas prévue, mais quitte à publier la torture de Robin autant mettre celle-ci aussi. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

La descente aux cachots mettait toujours Regina à fleur de peau, la fraîcheur s'insinuant entre les pores de sa peau au fur et à mesure que la distance s'amenuisait, l'odeur de putréfaction atteignant ses narines, le bruit du cliquetis de l'eau et les gémissements des prisonniers agonisant dans leur cellule qui se répercutent jusqu'à ses oreilles, tout ça, ajouté à la peur de ce que le cachot représente pour elle après que son défunt mari l'y ait enfermée au début de leur mariage quand elle avait été encore assez téméraire pour s'opposer à ce qu'il voulait d'elle, faisait battre son cœur à plus que de raison. Même après tout ce temps, elle ne descendait que rarement au sous-sol de son château, mais aujourd'hui, ce que son garde s'était permis de faire à cette femme, même si celle-ci n'est qu'une femme de joie, lui a rappelé que dans ce monde la femme n'est considérée que comme un objet et encore plus si elle est une prostituée.

Les premiers cachots vides de toute présence humaine ne l'intéressaient pas, les quelques prisonniers suivants n'ont même pas reçu un regard de sa part, elle savait où avait été enfermé Jefferson, ses gardes prenaient soin de torturer les traîtres dans la seule salle fermée par une porte en bois, et les cris qui se faisaient entendre prouvaient qu'ils étaient déjà à l'œuvre.

Elle entra, toute sa splendeur passant la porte annonçant sa présence aux deux gardes qui se tenaient dans le dos d'un Jefferson attaché par les deux poignets à des chaînes au milieu de la pièce, un tenant un fouet, l'autre attendant avec un sceau d'eau à ses pieds. Les deux hommes se tournèrent avant de saluer comme il se doit la reine.

\- Majesté, il est rare de vous voir ici, commença celui qui ne tenait pas le fouet.

\- Attendez moi devant la porte, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Les deux gardes acquiescèrent avant de sortir.

La reine attrapa une poire d'angoisse*, qui attendait entourée d'autres objets de torture plus sadiques les uns que les autres sur une table à droite de la porte, puis s'avança pour faire face à Jefferson.

\- Sais-tu ce que ça fait de se faire violer ?

\- Je suis désolé Majesté, je ne recommencerais plus.

\- Quand on s'introduit en toi violemment sans ton consentement ? continua-t-elle ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles de l'homme.

Elle mit l'objet à l'horizontal devant ses yeux en en évaluant la taille, haussa les épaules et ajouta :

\- C'est comme si tes entrailles se rétractaient pour te protéger, la brûlure à l'intérieur de toi lors de la pénétration n'est rien comparée à celle que tu ressens quand la personne en a terminé, tu te sens sale, vide de toute émotion et la douleur que tu ressens voudrait te faire hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, mais ça n'arrive pas, tu peux hurler à la mort, personne ne vient à ton secours. Et tu sais le pire ? C'est de ne pouvoir rien faire pour y échapper, quoi qu'il arrive tu es condamné à subir ce sort encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ton ravisseur se lasse de toi ou meurt.

La reine attrapa la chaîne qui permet d'attacher les chevilles des prisonniers, fixa celle-ci sur la jambe droite de Jefferson puis fixa la deuxième sur sa jambe gauche avant de tirer sur une troisième qui permet de tendre les deux autres. Un halètement sortit de la bouche du prisonnier lorsque ses jambes se sont écartées plus qu'il ne lui était supportable.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre ? De ne pas savoir ce qu'il va t'arriver ?

Elle lève la main pour l'empêcher de répondre.

\- Sais-tu ce que cette femme a ressentit quand tu l'as prise ?

Elle commence à tourner autour de Jefferson, frottant la « poire d'angoisse » contre le corps du prisonnier jusqu'à son dos.

\- Cette femme est payée pour coucher, pas pour être violée par un moins que rien comme toi.

Elle glissa l'objet jusqu'à l'entrée de son anus.

\- Après ça, tu ne pourras plus faire de mal à aucune femme.

Elle introduisit la poire d'angoisse dans son entrée, les hurlements qui sortirent de sa bouche firent sourire de sadisme la reine. Mais en poussant plus profondément l'objet, un haut-le-cœur l'envahi, la bile lui montait dans la gorge, les larmes bordant ses yeux, elle se sentait mal d'être devenue l'agresseur de quelqu'un d'autre car c'est une chose de parler de viol, de menacer quelqu'un, mais le faire alors que vous avez subi vous-même ce genre de chose peut vous faire basculer dans une psychose et vous changer à jamais.

Elle recula, laissant l'objet à peine sorti des fesses de l'homme, se précipita jusqu'à la porte, passa devant les gardes, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre où elle s'effondra.

Elle savait qu'après son départ ses gardes continueraient à torturer Jefferson, et même s'il le méritait, elle ne voulait pas voir ni entendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que l'homme ressentirait lorsque ses bourreaux feraient tourner la vis permettant aux différentes parties de la poire d'angoisse de s'éloigner les unes des autres, provoquant une déchirure interne qui entraînerait une mort lente et douloureuse de l'homme par hémorragie.

Aussi méchante qu'elle avait pu être appelée, ceci n'était pas dans ses cordes. Et c'est avec la pensée d'avoir pu venger la femme qu'elle s'endormit, souhaitant au plus vite pouvoir la revoir.

* * *

La deuxième fois où Emma fut appelée au château, un garde était venu la chercher sous les yeux de ses collègues dont certaines toujours jalouses de l'attention qu'Emma pouvait susciter.

Le trajet jusqu'au château avait été silencieux et Emma avait été terrifiée à l'idée de se trouver en compagnie d'un des gardes dans le carrosse après le dernier de ses voyages, mais quand elle pénétra dans celui-ci, une jeune femme au cheveux brun qu'elle reconnaissait être la servante de la reine était assise, attendant apparemment sa venue.

\- Bonjour Emma, je suis Ruby. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été présentées.

Emma entra, s'asseyant avant de regarder de nouveau la femme.

\- Pourquoi une servante utilise un des carrosses royaux?

\- Je vois que tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemin, rit-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux quand elle vit qu'Emma ne riait pas en retour. Sa Majesté a demandé à ce que je t'accompagne à chacune de tes venues pour éviter que ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ne se reproduise.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai entendu ce que Jefferson t'a fait pendant le trajet, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir agi.

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent à cette phrase. Cette femme savait, et en parfaite servante qu'elle devait être, elle devait l'avoir dit à la reine. C'était donc l'heure de sa mort, quel noble voudrait d'une femme souillée par un de ses gardes ? Emma n'avait que faire des excuses de cette femme. Le nombre de fois où quelqu'un pensait avoir droit de prendre son corps pour l'utiliser ne pouvait se compter sur les doigts de sa main, mais maintenant que la reine en avait conscience qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? La reine ne l'avait sûrement pas fait venir pour ses services. Il ne restait donc qu'une option : elle allait mourir. Mourir pour avoir été salie tellement de fois, mourir pour ne pas avoir pu se défendre et empêcher un homme deux fois plus fort qu'elle de faire ce dont il avait envie, mourir pour ne pas être assez bien pour la reine.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Emma arriva au palais, sûre que sa propre exécution serait avant la fin de la journée.

* * *

Lors de l'arrivée d'Emma dans la salle du trône, la reine vit tout de suite son regard abattu et sa résignation. Elle ne connaissait rien de la femme et ne savait donc pas ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à ce moment c'était d'enlacer la femme, faire partir toute la douleur que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux, même si cela était contraire à l'éthique, mais qui était-elle pour respecter l'éthique ?

Elle était une reine qui gouvernait seule, avait tué son mari et plusieurs autres personnes, était lesbienne et payait les services de prostitués.

Elle abandonna très vite son trône pour emmener la femme loin des regards. Laissant ses serviteurs et gardes s'occuper de mettre les quelques paysans venus la soudoyer à la porte.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elles soient dans la chambre, Regina s'asseya sur le lit, regardant Emma qui attendait les ordres de la reine.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Pour quand est programmée mon exécution ?

Regina fut ébahie, autant par le contenu de la phrase que par l'expression totalement résignée d'Emma ou que son franc-parler.

\- Ton quoi ?

\- Mon exécution, ma mort si vous préférez. Emma souffla. Écoutez, je sais très bien que vous êtes une reine, et les souverains que je connais ne font plus appel à nous après que nous soyons passé sous leurs serviteurs. Alors il ne peut qu'y avoir qu'une seule raison pour que je sois ici aujourd'hui.

La reine ne savait quoi penser de ce petit discours. Oui, s'il s'agissait d'une autre des femmes dont la reine avait eu besoin de ces services, elle aurait sûrement arrêté de la demander. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Emma, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'elle avait besoin d'elle autant que la femme aurait besoin d'elle. Certes elles ne s'étaient vues qu'une seule fois auparavant, et n'avait pas vraiment parlé, mais Regina savait qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Emma qui l'attirait irrémédiablement.

\- Emma... Je ne vais pas te tuer.

\- Co... Comment ça ?

\- Je sais ce que ça fait d'être utilisée pour son corps et de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Je ne prétend pas avoir vécu les mêmes horreurs que tu as pu vivre, mais j'ai vécu les miennes et crois-moi, je ne suis pas moins souillée que toi...

Regina souffla, gardant comme toujours ses émotions enfouies.

\- Emma, regarde moi.

Emma fit ce que la reine demandait, dans son regard auparavant résigné, on pouvait apercevoir une petite étincelle d'espoir. Celle-ci ce leva et s'approcha, posant une main sur la joue d'Emma.

\- Embrasse-moi.

* * *

La vie se répétait au palais, Regina faisait de plus en plus appel à Emma, et elles profitaient de moment calme pour parler, se promener et même monter à cheval. La reine apprenait à connaître Emma et Emma à connaître la reine et leur relation semblait avoir un impact positif sur les deux femmes.

Emma essuyait encore les réprimandes de la bande de Cruella, mais rien ne pouvait entacher le bonheur qu'elle ressentait, pas même son retour à la maison close.

Regina de son côté était beaucoup plus souriante, semblait souvent pensive lors de ses devoirs de reine et pour le bonheur de son père, elle n'avait plus parlé de meurtre depuis un moment.

* * *

La dernière fois où Emma fut amenée au château, elle pouvait dire que la reine n'était pas de bonne humeur. Elle pouvait l'entendre crier à travers tout le château et les « Vous n'êtes que des idiots » ou « Bande d'imbéciles » se répercutaient contre les murs créant un écho assourdissant.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de la reine, Emma se savait à l'abri de sa fureur. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, elle-même ne saurait pas vous expliquer. Mais elle pouvait sentir que la reine ne lui ferait rien qui porterait atteinte à sa vie.

Le regard de la reine semblait chaud, comme-ci Emma était devenu son monde, son ancre dans cet océan de colère.

Très vite, elles se retirèrent dans la chambre, se retrouvant, après une étreinte toujours aussi respectueuse et ponctuée de plaisir pour les deux femmes, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

\- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine, avoua Emma.

Le regard rempli d'espoir et d'une légère peur d'Emma fit tordre le ventre de Regina.

\- Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça aussi. Sais-tu a quel point il est difficile de diriger un conseil lorsque la seule chose à laquelle je veux penser c'est à combien j'aimerais passer un moment avec toi.

\- Vous... C'est vrai ?

La reine acquiesça.

\- Je dois m'absenter deux semaines à partir de demain, mais je voudrais te demander si tu voulais venir ici à mon retour.

\- Je suis à votre disposition, Majesté.

\- Non, je voulais dire que tu... Tu pourrais... Peut-être voudrais-tu vivre ici ?

\- Vivre ici ?

Regina hocha la tête avalant la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge. Être une reine est une chose, demander à une femme que vous appréciez de rester dans votre château en est une autre.

Le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade, enfin quelqu'un voulait d'elle dans sa vie, pas simplement pour ses services mais pour la garder à ses côtés.

\- Et puis, ce serait plus pratique, tu n'aurais plus besoin de repartir et tu seras toujours disponible.

Tout les espoirs d'Emma lui tombèrent au fond du ventre comme un rocher. Une vague de tristesse la submergea au point où elle en eut envie de vomir et se précipita hors de la chambre. Elle courut jusqu'en dehors du château, vidant ses tripes dans le premier buisson qu'elle atteignit.

La reine qui l'avait suivi lui tint les cheveux jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ai fini de vider le contenu de son estomac.

\- Emma, tout va bien ?

Emma hocha la tête, peu confiante en sa capacité de parler sans libérer les émotions qu'elle préfère cacher.

\- Viens, tu vas t'allonger un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Emma suivit la reine jusque dans la chambre et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elles n'ont pas reparlé de cette conversation et Emma était de retour dans sa chambre au bordel.

* * *

_* La poire d'angoisse est un instrument de torture apparue au XIX ème siècle. Cet instrument était une sorte de petite boule qui, par des ressorts ou une vis situés à l'intérieur, venait à s'ouvrir et à s'élargir, de sorte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de la refermer sauf à l'aide d'une clé._

_Elle était placée dans la bouche des victimes. Elle pouvait aussi être utilisée par voie anale comme châtiment aux homosexuels et aux femmes soupçonnées d'avoir eu des relations avec le diable. (Source Wikipédia)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Guest pour son commentaire :**

_**« Par contre concernant la poire d'angoisse, quelques précision : en fait oui ça se mettait dans l'anus des hommes gays, le vagin des femmes adultères et la bouche des traîtres, mais ça déchirait pas à fond en fait, car le mécanisme empêchait juste la bouche de se refermer et dilatait l'anus et le vagin de plusieurs cm ; sachant que le vagin est plus élastique que l'anus.**_

_**En fait c'était surtout inconfortable sur le plan physique et très humiliant sur le plan psychologique, mais sur l'échelle de la douleur ça n'atteint que 3. »**_

**Je n'avais pas lu ça dans mes recherches et au moins je me suis couchée moins bête, pour le bien de la fiction cependant je vais laisser ainsi et penser qu'il a quand même été tué par l'hémorragie causée par la poire d'angoisse ^^.**

* * *

Emma subissait à nouveau les avances de clients de plus en plus éméchés au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Ce soir elle était en plus de service, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait réapprovisionner ces messieurs en boissons et si l'un d'eux voulait aller plus loin, elle l'emmenait dans sa chambre.

Certains de ses clients habituels qui avaient eu vent de l'attrait de la reine pour Emma ne faisaient plus appel à ses services, de peur des représailles. D'autres au contraire se sentait téméraires voir puissant de « baiser la putain de la reine » comme ils le disaient. Mais tout ça, Emma s'en accommodait comme à son habitude.

Ce qui la dérangeait était ce nouveau client. Lui et son équipage avaient amarré non loin d'ici et ceux-ci se montraient souvent violent, surtout leur capitaine : Killian Jones que plusieurs femmes, déjà, avaient qualifié de psychopathe.

Alors que Emma passait à côté de la table qu'il occupait avec quelques-uns de ses hommes et certaines des collègues d'Emma, celui-ci en profita pour lui pincer les fesses.

\- Hé, ma jolie, pourquoi tu nous ramènerais pas une nouvelle tournée de rhum ?

Emma acquiesça, se dépêchant d'obéir avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

Quand elle finit de verser les verres, Killian l'attrapa par la hanche, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? Pose toi avec nous et profite de la soirée.

Emma fit se qui était demandé et resta là où elle était. Elle espérait que cet homme se saoulerait tellement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ce soir. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'endurance du pirate.

Alors que tout ses collègues étaient loin de pouvoir bouger et étaient tous endormis sur la table, Killian continuait à toucher Emma, lui pelotant les seins comme s'ils étaient siens. Emma pouvait sentir son haleine fétide et son souffle qui lui chatouillait l'oreille.

\- Montons ma jolie.

C'était la phrase de trop. Le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade, qui savait ce qu'il se passerait une fois seuls dans la chambre, et qui pourrait la sauver s'il devenait beaucoup trop violent ?

Il la déshabilla brutalement une fois la porte passée, elle se sentit tomber contre le lit et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il la pénétrait sans considération pour elle.

Emma regrettait déjà les moments passés avec la reine. Sa douceur, ses façons de la toucher, son besoin de donner un orgasme à Emma pendant qu'elle avait le sien, au moins, Emma savait que la reine ne serait pas violente avec elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentait presque pas les assauts répétitifs de l'homme au dessus d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui mette la première claque.

C'était comme une douche froide, Emma est revenue dans l'instant présent. Une larme de douleur lui échappa mais elle fut balayée par la deuxième claque. Très vite, les claques se transformèrent en poing et plus il approchait de son but, plus les coups étaient fort, attaquant son visage, ses côtes, ses bras. Et tout à coup, ce fut le noir complet, Emma sentit son corps se détendre alors qu'il envoyait un dernier coup vers son visage dans un son guttural.

* * *

Regina avait envoyé un de ses gardes accompagné de Ruby, chercher Emma dès son retour. Assise dans la salle du trône, elle les vit revenir tout les deux.

\- Majesté, la femme n'était pas disponible.

\- QUOI ? Comment ça pas disponible ?

Ruby s'avança vers elle.

\- Ursula nous a dit qu'Emma ne pourrait pas assurer vos besoins avant une semaine au moins.

\- Une semaine ? Pourquoi donc ? Est-elle avec un client ? Cette Ursula, elle sait qu'Emma doit revenir aujourd'hui.

\- Nous ne savons pas, Majesté.

\- Graham, prépare le carrosse. Je vais aller la chercher moi-même.

Ruby et Graham se regardèrent, leur yeux écarquillés. La reine ne se rendait au bordel que lorsqu'elle choisissait une nouvelle femme, jamais encore elle ne s'y était rendue pour d'autres raisons. Cette situation n'était arrivée qu'une fois, et Ursula devait encore s'en souvenir.

Ruby avait vu le changement dans le comportement de la reine. À chaque visite d'Emma, elle semblait plus enjouée, ne s'énervait que très peu et Emma n'était pas en reste, elle n'était plus aussi renfermée qu'avant.

Les deux femmes pouvaient avoir des conversations du petit-déjeuner jusqu'au déjeuner, elles riaient, flirtaient, se baladaient dans le château et même en dehors du château lors de balade à cheval, ce que Granny avait qualifié de fantastique car d'après sa mémoire ce n'était pas arrivé depuis le début du mariage de Regina.

\- Majesté ?

La reine la regarda, l'incitant à parler.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner ?

La reine arqua un sourcil, jamais une domestique n'avait eu l'audace de demander à accompagner la reine lors d'un de ses déplacements.

\- Emma est devenue mon amie, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Majesté.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vu l'amitié de ces deux femmes grandir, et même si elle n'y était pas favorable, elle ne pouvait empêcher Emma de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette femme avait souffert toute sa vie et la reine ne voulait qu'une chose : son bonheur.

\- Bien, mais tu montes avec le cocher, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à t'attendre pendant que tu marches derrière.

Ruby hocha la tête et pris congés.

* * *

Emma avait la bouche pâteuse et un arrière goût de cuivre alors qu'elle émergeait lentement de son sommeil profond.

Elle pouvait entendre de l'agitation autour d'elle mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux, et quelque chose de chaud entourait sa main.

\- Comment avez-vous pu laisser ça arriver ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Ces femmes sont censées être sous votre protection !

\- Je ne peux surveiller tout les clients Ma...

\- Lequel ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Lequel de vos clients lui a fait ça ?

Devant le mutisme d'Ursula, les nerfs de la reine étaient en ébullition.

\- Je jure devant Dieu que si vous ne me dites pas tout de suite qui lui a infligé cette torture je...

Emma essaya de bouger sa main, quelque chose dans cette voix lui donnait envie de se battre pour sa vie, de se réveiller. Sans le savoir elle réussit.

\- Majesté ! Elle se réveille.

Des pas se précipitèrent vers le lit, une main douce lui brossa les cheveux.

\- Emma.

\- Ma... Majesté ?

\- C'est fini Emma.

Dans un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, Emma réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer ceux inquiets de la reine.

\- Tout va bien.

Emma tourna la tête vers la deuxième voix, celle de Ruby qui lui tenait la main.

\- Ruby ?

\- On est là ma belle, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Emma voulu acquiescer, mais le mouvement lui envoya une décharge de douleur dans le crâne et elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

\- Ruby, va chercher Graham.

\- Tout de suite, Majesté.

Les pas de Ruby résonnèrent dans la pièce tandis que Regina ne lâchait plus Emma des yeux. Elle savait qu'Ursula était toujours dans la chambre, pouvant sentir l'odeur putride du parfum bon marché dont celle-ci s'aspergeait tout les matins.

\- Je l'emmène avec moi. Ce n'était pas une question et Ursula savait qu'elle ne pouvait dire non à la reine. Vous avez trente secondes pour me dire qui a fait ça avant que je ne fasse fermer ton « commerce ».

\- Je...

\- C'était Killian Jones, Majesté.

Regina se tourna vers la porte, d'où la voix était provenue, pour y voir une femme blonde qu'elle avait déjà aperçu lors de ses visites dans la maison. Celle-ci avait les yeux rouges, et des ecchymoses sur le visage.

Graham arriva et passa devant la femme.

\- Majesté ?

\- Porte-la au carrosse et à notre retour au château, je veux que tu retrouves l'homme qui lui a fait ça.

\- Bien, Majesté.

* * *

La seconde fois où Emma se réveilla elle était seule. Elle reconnut de suite la chambre qu'elle occupait lors de ses venues au château. Deux voix qu'elle identifia comme la reine et son père pouvait s'entendre à la porte de la pièce.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Regina ?

\- Je ne sais pas, père. À notre arrivée elle était ainsi et il y avait du sang, tellement de sang.

La voix de la reine avait craqué, voir tout ce liquide provenant de la femme encore endormie l'avait profondément marquée et ramenée à de vieux souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle même.

\- Ça va aller ma chérie, Emma est une femme forte et le docteur a dit qu'elle irait bien.

\- Je sais.

\- Retourne auprès d'Emma, je te fais apporter ton dîner.

Emma ne put en entendre plus avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

**Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et cette histoire sera terminée, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et nous voici à la fin de cette mini-fiction, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Aucun changement.

\- Elle est plus forte que vous ne le pensez, Majesté.

\- Je l'espère Ruby, mais ça fait une semaine maintenant. Et si elle ne se réveillait pas ?

\- Avant vous personne ne se serait soucié de savoir si elle se réveillerait ou pas, vous savez, Emma m'a parlé de son enfance et de sa vie en général. Hormis vous et moi, personne ne s'est jamais inquiété de savoir ce qui pourrait lui arriver, elle n'était qu'une poupée que l'on balade de lit en lit. Mais je l'ai vu changer, j'ai vu cette étincelle d'humanité revenir en elle et ça grâce à vous. Elle se battra, et si ce n'est pas pour elle, se sera pour vous.

\- Tu... la reine avala la boule présente dans sa gorge. Tu le penses ? Tu penses qu'elle se battra pour revenir ? Pour... Pour moi ?

Ruby voyait à présent la vulnérabilité de la reine, et si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle la réconforterait, elle aurait rit au nez de ses gens, mais la voilà, maintenant, calmant les anxiétés de Regina.

Elle avait eut l'habitude de penser comme beaucoup au château, que la reine ne pouvait pas aimer. À part son père, la reine n'avait personne avec qui elle semblait partager une quelconque affinité. Enfin, pas depuis Emma.

Et tous au château espérait que cette femme dont la reine semblait s'être rapprochée soit LA femme qui la changerait. La femme qui pourrait traverser le mur de pierre entourant le cœur de leur souveraine et rendrait la vie au château, quoi qu'elle ne fut pas si désagréable, encore meilleure.

\- Elle le fera, Majesté. Elle vous reviendra.

* * *

\- Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais si tu le fais... Ruby souffla, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle t'attend Emma, jour et nuit elle reste à tes côtés en espérant que tu te réveilles. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais elle n'est plus la reine que j'ai pu connaître. Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi ma belle. Mais tu dois revenir maintenant. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait si tu la laissais, tu dois te battre Emma, reviens s'il te plaît.

Le regard de Ruby resta sur Emma un moment, mais aucun signe de conscience ne pouvait être vu. Elle souffla, se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

Mais la main d'Emma se resserra sur la sienne, un faible murmure pu se faire entendre dans la chambre extrêmement silencieuse.

\- Emma ?

\- Ma...

Ruby s'approcha à la hâte, se penchant sur Emma pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Une lueur d'espoir quand les yeux d'Emma papillonnèrent, essayant de s'ouvrir.

\- Oui ma belle, réveille-toi.

\- Ma... Majesté.

\- C'est ça ma belle, ouvre les yeux. Ruby ne la lâchait pas du regard attendant le moment où elle pourrait enfin revoir les yeux verts de son amie.

Elle avait vu Graham plus tôt, il était le garde qui surveillait la porte de la chambre.

\- Graham !

Celui-ci entra rapidement dans la chambre, prêt à faire face à n'importe quoi.

\- Fais venir sa Majesté, elle se réveille. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas mais fixait Emma elle continua. Vas-y ! Maintenant !

L'homme se précipita jusqu'au bureau de la reine, elle avait dû s'absenter, son devoir de reine devait passer avant tout. Mais elle avait explicitement demandé à être informée immédiatement au moindre changement de l'état d'Emma.

Graham entra dans la salle du trône, passa devant le palefrenier qui devait faire son rapport de la semaine.

\- Majesté ! Elle se réveille !

Regina n'attendis pas plus longtemps, elle se précipita par la porte, atteignant très vite la chambre d'Emma, surprenant Ruby par son arrivée précipitée. Au regard larmoyant et rempli d'espoir de la reine, Ruby ne put qu'acquiescer avant qu'Emma elle même ne tourne son regard vers elle.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, la reine ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes alors qu'elle rejoignait Emma sur le lit, étreignant la femme allongée. Puis après quelques secondes elle lui brossa les cheveux avec une main sans perdre le contact de leurs yeux.

\- Tu es réveillée, tu es enfin là !

Emma acquiesça. Ruby profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux femmes.

\- Je... Emma déglutit, la gorge douloureuse de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis un moment. Je le suis, Majesté.

\- Je suis désolée Emma, j'aurais dû te protéger. Si je t'avais gardé ici plus longtemps alors peut-être... Sa voix se brisa et la reine ne put retenir plus longtemps les sanglots qui lui remontait dans la gorge. Je suis désolée Emma, tellement désolée.

Emma ne savait quoi faire d'autre que d'enlacer Regina, ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment et qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras.

* * *

Regina se réveilla dans les bras chauds et accueillant d'Emma. Pendant quelques secondes elle pensa qu'elles venaient de faire l'amour et qu'elle s'était endormie après son dernier orgasme.

Puis tout lui revint, les bleus sur le corps d'Emma, son œil gonflé, son corps allongé sur le lit dans la maison close, ses heures d'attentes dans la chambre qu'elle occupait au château, Graham lui annonçant qu'elle s'était réveillée et les yeux d'Emma lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers elle.

Dans un sursaut, Regina se recula vivement d'Emma, souhaitant que tout ne soit pas qu'un rêve, qu'Emma se soit bien réveillée et que ses yeux la regarderaient à nouveau comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois.

Et son souhait se réalisa, deux orbes verts la fixaient alors que son visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques millimètres de celui d'Emma, le soulagement la submergea à nouveau.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve. Souffla Regina. Tu es là.

\- Je suis là, Majesté.

\- Regina... Devant le regard confus d'Emma, la reine précisa. Appelle moi Regina.

\- Bien, Regina.

Le cœur de la reine s'emballa et elle scella ses lèvres avec celles d'Emma dans un baiser nécessiteux.

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais, Emma. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention Regina.

Et c'était la vérité, ce réveiller aux côtés de la reine et la regarder dormir avait réveillé en Emma des sentiments qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser ressentir, ce sourire sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait maintenant ne faisait que consolider son besoin et son envie de rester pour toujours avec la femme qui avait su faire battre son cœur comme nul autre auparavant.

La reine caressa la joue d'Emma avec son index avant de se pencher pour un nouveau et chaste baiser.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, te sens-tu capable de te lever chérie ?

Emma acquiesça, quoi que voulait la reine dans cette vie ou dans une autre elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

\- Bien, suis-moi.

Emma suivit la reine jusqu'aux cachots, elle ne savait pas se qu'elle faisait ici, une vieille peur lui serrait la poitrine, la reine ne voudrait pas la jeter si vite après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, si ? Et le fait que la reine frissonnait au fur et à mesure de la descente ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Pas avant d'avoir atteint le dernier cachot et d'apercevoir le prisonnier.

Son premier sentiment de peur fut vite oublié pour laisser place à de la colère. Ses mains se crispèrent, ses poings se contractant le long de son corps.

\- Killian Jones, dit-elle avec mépris.

Regina attrapa sa main droite, lui faisant tourner le regard de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus en ce moment vers la seule femme qu'elle pensait pouvoir aimer aussi profondément.

\- À toi de décider ce que tu veux faire de lui Emma, la reine prit le visage d'Emma en coupe, mais sache que je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir après ce qu'il t'as fait de même que je ne laisserai plus personne te blesser.

Emma hocha la tête avant de poser son front contre celui de la reine.

\- Pouvons-nous simplement laisser vos gardes se charger de lui ?

\- Oh, je suis sûre qu'ils apprécieraient, mais c'est ta vengeance Emma, c'est à toi de décider de son sort.

\- Que proposez-vous ?

\- Et bien, certains de mes gardes ont l'habitude de torturer les prisonniers et de les laisser prendre dans une cage accrochée à un arbre en bordure de foret, mais les autres aiment accrocher les prisonniers à leurs chevaux et parcourir les étendues jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

\- Mon équipage vengera ma mort ! Cracha Killian depuis les barreaux où ils s'était collé. Faisant sortir de leurs bulles les deux femmes.

La reine leva les yeux aux ciel avant de tirer Emma jusqu'au garde qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers.

\- J'ai une idée. Nous pourrions l'accrocher au mat de son pittoresque bateau et y mettre le feu.

\- Mais qu'en adviendra-t-il de son équipage ? Et s'ils voulaient venger leur capitaine ?

\- Alors ils mourront avec lui.

Et le regard meurtrier sur le visage de la reine aurait pu faire peur à n'importe qui se trouvant dans les quelques mètres l'entourant, mais pas à Emma, elle savait mieux que ça.

\- Trouvez l'équipage de ce cher Killian Jones, vous avez trois jours.

* * *

Il y avait une seule chose qu'Emma souhaitait récupérer à la maison close, et sur le retour de l'exécution de Killian Jones et son équipage, la reine avait accepté d'y faire un arrêt.

Le carrosse eut à peine le temps de s'arrêter que déjà Ursula, était sortie pour accueillir sa Majesté comme il se doit. Le cocher avait ouvert la porte et tendait la main pour permettre à la reine de descendre.

\- Majesté, que puis-je pour vous ? La fille ne vous suffit-elle déjà plus ? J'ai quelques femmes un peu plus âgées qui feraient l'affaire si vous le souhaitez.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse en dire plus, la reine se tournait vers la porte du carrosse d'où la main d'Emma attrapait celle du cocher pour sortir elle aussi. Vêtue d'une somptueuse robe créée pour elle par le tailleur royal.

La bouche d'Ursula, si elle pouvait être plus grande aurait pu toucher le sol sous le choc. Tout le monde au bordel avait pensé que la reine s'était débarrassée d'elle comme elle l'avait fait avec d'autres, mais la preuve en était que celle-ci était toujours vivante et plus choquant encore, toujours aux cotés de la reine.

\- Nous venons récupérer les affaires de Miss Swan, j'espère pour vous que rien n'a été touché, déclara Regina en s'avançant vers la porte.

Ursula sortit de sa stupeur et courut pour ouvrir la porte aux deux visiteuses. Les femmes prêtes attendaient pour pouvoir défiler devant la reine, une tasse de thé était déjà prête, mais aujourd'hui la reine n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme qui s'infiltrait dans son cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

Cruella s'avança vers la reine, comme Ursula précédemment, elle ne vit pas Emma de suite et en profita donc pour se mettre en avant.

\- Majesté je serais enchantée de vous servir comme il se doit. J'espérai qu'un jour vous me choisiriez, et je pense savoir de quoi à besoin une femme comme vous.

Regina haussa un sourcil, pour qui se prenait cette femme pour prétendre savoir de quoi à besoin une reine ?

\- Vous avez besoin d'une femme entreprenante et sûre d'elle, et c'est ce que je suis. Je serai honoré de vous servir, Majesté.

Regina se tourna vers Emma, cachée de Cruella par la reine.

\- Est-ce elle ?

\- Oui, Majesté.

Cruella ne reconnut pas la voix de la personne cachée derrière la reine de suite. Regina lui attrapa la mâchoire avant de s'approcher, son souffle se répercutant sur la joue de la femme de joie.

\- Sache que j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut et son joli petit minois me suffit amplement.

La réalisation toucha Cruella, la dernière personne qu'elle avait qualifié ainsi était Emma, sa collègue envoyée pour satisfaire la reine.

\- Il suffit ma reine, je récupère mes affaires et nous pourrons rentrer.

La reine la lâcha et elle put alors voir Emma, une main posée sur l'épaule de la reine. Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre des deux femmes avant de croiser celui d'Ursula.

La reine ne bougea pas et continua de fixer Cruella jusqu'à ce qu'Emma redescende et se positionne à ses côtés.

Regina se tourna alors vers Emma, son regard se ramollissant, attrapa sa main en ajoutant :

\- Rentrons à la maison mon amour.

Et c'est la dernière fois où Emma mis les pieds dans la maison qui fut la sienne pendant de nombreuses années, la dernière fois aussi où Regina viendrait solliciter les services proposés dans cet endroit.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
